Table saws are often used in the construction industry. In particular, at a construction jobsite where workers cut and shape a large number of wood products portable table saws are used. For example, framers use portable table saws for rough-cutting lumber, while finishing carpenters use portable power saws capable of making rip and miter cuts for producing precise finishing cuts of trim pieces.
Portable table saws are enable workers at a jobsite to make rip and miter cuts on site, without having to return to a workshop. However, the capacity of conventional table saws to cut larger workpieces is limited by the size of the saw, the distance by which the rip fence is extendable from the table saw, and the size and design of the extension table of the portable table saw.
In general, conventional portable table saws have a trade-off for portability and the size of workpieces that can be cut with the saw due to the increased size required for larger rip fences and extension tables. For instance, some cabinetry saw have very long rails for extending the rip fence and very high rip cutting capacity, but due to the large cutting capacity such saws are stationary and not portable to move to job sites.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable table saw that provides capacity to cut larger workpieces.